Pensées d'un Hokage
by Skomot
Summary: Naruto, dix ans avant d'être ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, a commis l'irréparable... Il a tué des personnes chères à son coeur.  Naru/Ino T pour mort d'un personnage
1. 01  Lamentations

**POV Naruto**

L'aube … déjà … ça fait… je ne sais pas … un jour ? deux ? que je suis là … me lamentant sur ce qui s'est passé … peut-être que je m'en veux … oui ce doit être ça … la pluie caresse mon visage … je parcours les noms de la stèle … ceux qui sont morts au combats sont ici … leurs âmes … tout cela est présent … ici et nulle part ailleurs … je parcours les noms de la liste … en passant mon doigt dessus … j'aperçois Jiraya … mes parents … le vieil Hokage … Asuma-sensei … Hizashi Hyuga … ou encore Shino … tous ces noms présents ici … sont la marque d'un héritage … perdu … du moins pour moi …

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là… Naruto… » dit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retourne, et aperçoit ma tendre moitié. Ino Yamanaka, la belle fleuriste qui est avec moi désormais … est-ce qu'un type comme moi la mérite ? elle … si belle … si sûre d'elle … elle … qui a franchie tant d'épreuves … elle … qui m'a soutenue … qui m'a aimé … qui m'aime encore … qui ne cessera de m'aimer … tant qu'elle vivra … sûrement … elle … que j'aime de tout mon être … elle sait … ce qui s'est passé … elle sait tout de moi … mes joies … mes souffrances … mes … meurtres…

« Ca fait dix ans Naruto … » me dit Ino, s'approchant de moi.

« Je sais … mais … je n'arriverais jamais … » lui répondis-je, commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Je sais mon amour, je sais … » me répondit doucement ma compagne, me prenant dans ses bras.

Ce sang sur mes mains … dix ans … cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui … je n'ai pas réussi à ce jour … à l'enlever … ce sang … c'est la marque … celle de l'une de mes rares … faiblesse … de toute ma vie …

« Comment va Naoko ? » demandai-je, ce qui arracha un sourire à ma blonde.

« Elle a réussi son examen. Demain elle sera genin. » dit Ino avec un sourire, me caressant les cheveux, tandis que je me suis arrêté de pleurer, laissant seulement quelques reniflements de temps à autre.

« Bien. J'irai la féliciter tout à l'heure. » répondis-je seulement.

Mon doigt s'arrêta sur deux noms de la stèle … deux noms que je connaissais … que je connais … et que je connaitrais … toute ma vie … la marque … indélébile … de ma faiblesse d'il y a dix ans …

« Ta fille veut déjà te dépasser, tu le sais ça ? » me dit Ino, sachant le problème qui me tracasse.

« Tant mieux … il faut qu'elle avance … qu'elle réalise son rêve … mais qu'elle ne fasse pas ce que j'ai fait … » dis-je calmement.

« Aller Naruto, il faut y aller, tu as un conseil cet après-midi … » me dit Ino.

Ce conseil … je l'avais oublié … comme chaque année … j'oublie tout … l'année dernière la célébration du passage en jonin de Konohamaru … l'année d'avant la naissance du fils de Gaara … je ne me rappelle même pas de ce que j'ai oublié les années avant …

Ino m'aide à me lever … je me sens faible … elle me tire le bras énergiquement … en traversant le village, je me doute bien que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi … le Hokage … dans un état misérable … Une fois chez nous, Ino m'amène, en me tirant encore par le bras, dans la douche.

« Laves-toi, et changes-toi. Je te fais un repas, ça te fera du bien … » me dis Ino en sortant de la salle de bain tandis que je me lave bêtement, comme elle me l'a ordonné.

Une fois le jet d'eau chaude coulant sur moi, je me sens … perdu … l'eau chaude me ramène tous ces mauvais souvenirs … sur le champ de bataille … moi, ramassant leurs corps inertes … les ramenant au cinq kage …

Je sors de la douche, me sèche, et enfile ma tenue de Hokage … une fois sorti, j'entends deux voix émanant de l'entrée de ma maison. Ino et une amie à elle, que je connais bien …

« Oui, c'est pour cela qu'il est comme cela … » dit Ino d'une voix triste.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Ino … sinon l'examen de Naoko ? » demanda l'autre voix.

« Parfaite réussite ! Première de sa classe ! » dit Ino avec un sourire.

« Papa ! » dit une voix à côté de moi, me rappelant que je n'étais pas dans la discussion.

« Oui ma puce ? » demande ma voix sans que je m'en aperçoives.

« Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? » me demande ma fille, et bien sûr, j'acquiesce.

Naoko, ma fille, est un véritable ange. Elle a 8 ans, et elle a le visage de sa mère … mes yeux … le caractère d'Ino, mais seulement en gentille … ma couleur de cheveux … et pour rêve de devenir le prochain Hokage, prenant la relève de son père. Un vrai ange …

Je me dirige vers l'entrée, portant Naoko dans mes bras. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée, Ino me montre la table de la salle à manger. Je me dirige en donnant ma fille dans les bras de sa mère.

Une heure et demie plus tard, une main me secoue. Je me suis endormi … je lève la tête … Ino … comme toujours … depuis dix ans … elle me montre l'heure … je me lève … embrasse ma femme, ma fille … et je sors de chez moi, tandis que la pluie s'arrête.

Oui, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, sixième Hokage, j'ai tué Sasuke Uchiha et Hyûga Hinata. L'un était mon meilleur ami, et l'autre était celle qui m'aimait.


	2. 02  Ce qu'il s'est passé

**10 ans et un jour plus t****ô****t**

Naruto, alors âgé de 17 ans, se dirigea vers un bureau. Après avoir toqué à la porte en bois massif, il lui fut donné l'autorisation de rentrer. Naruto poussa donc la grande porte et rentra. A l'intérieur du bureau se trouvaient Hinata Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka, ainsi que Shino Aburame.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda Naruto, assez surpris de les voir dans le bureau tandis qu'il venait d'être convoqué.

« Pour la même raison que toi. » répondit simplement Shino.

« Au fait, où est Sakura ? » demanda Naruto, ce qui jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« Partie … tuer Sasuke … seule. » dit Tsunade en se faisant remarquer.

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage et aperçut une Tsunade épuisée, qui venait de pleurer, et cela en voyant une lettre toute froissée. Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde et prit la lettre.

_Cher maître Tsunade,_

_Je vous écris pour vous dire que je pars pour retrouver Sasuke, et le tuer. C'est mon rôle. N'envoyez pas Naruto pour essayer de m'en dissuader, ou même Kakashi-sensei, personne ne me fera revenir sur ma décision._

_Adieu, Sakura_

Naruto froissa le papier dans sa main. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang un court instants, puis ils avaient repris leur couleur initiales.

« J'y vais. » dit simplement le blond.

« Et comment comptes-tu la retrouver ? » demanda Kiba d'un air moqueur.

« Vous êtes là, non ? » demanda Naruto sur un ton décidé.

« Ouais donc notre mission c'est quoi ? » dit Kiba en souriant à son ami.

« Neutraliser Sakura … et tuer Sasuke. » dit l'Hokage.

Naruto eut l'air surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Tsunade accepterai de l'envoyer en mission pour tuer Sasuke. Naruto remercia l'Hokage et les quatre ninjas se mirent en route.

**Le lendemain matin**

L'équipe arriva très tôt à la vallée de la fin. Sasuke était déjà là. Sakura aussi par ailleurs. Naruto fit signe à ses équipiers de prendre Sakura avec eux.

« Naruto. Tu es enfin là. » dit calmement Sasuke, fixant Naruto de ses deux yeux rouges.

« Sasuke. Tu l'as tuée ? » demanda Naruto en pointant Sakura du doigt.

« Non, à vrai dire. Je ne comptais pas le faire. Elle pourrait me servir plus tard. » expliqua Sasuke.

« Sasuke. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là. » dit calmement Naruto à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu es là pour me tuer ? Bonne blague Naruto, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me tuer. » dit Sasuke avant de rire d'un rire exagéré, démoniaque.

« Tu l'auras voulu. Multiclonage supra. » dit Naruto en faisant le signe du multiclonage.

Deux cents clones de Naruto apparurent. Sasuke fixa chacun d'entre eux avant de se lancer dans la bataille. Les deux ninjas semblaient être exactement au même niveau. Kiba et Shino avaient réveillé Sakura, laquelle était très surprise de les voir là.

« Que… que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda la rose.

« Ordre de Tsunade-sama. » dit calmement Shino.

« Naruto. Il est ici ? » demanda Sakura. Mais sa crainte fut vite dévoilée quand elle entendit la voix du blond.

« Sasuke, c'est terminé. Ne m'en veux pas. » dit le blond.

Le blond tenait Sasuke par le col de sa tenue. L'Uchiha était dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Naruto avait un rasengan dans sa deuxième main. Il le porta dans le cœur de l'Uchiha, lequel cracha un grande quantité de sang avant de tomber au sol, inerte.

« Sasuke ! » cria Sakura en se dirigeant vers Naruto. Elle empoigna l'Uzumaki par le col de sa veste. « C'était à MOI de faire ça ! Tu comprends ça ? A MOI ! » cria Sakura avec toute sa colère, prête à porter un coup mortel à l'Uzumaki, lequel s'était résigné à mourir.

Sakura allait lancer son poing sur Naruto quand elle sentit deux doigts se poser brutalement sur son dos. Derrière son cœur plus précisément. La rose cracha une gerbe de sang. Derrière elle se trouvait Hinata, qui lui avait porté ce coup, sans aucune expression présente sur son visage.

« Hi… nata… pourquoi ? » demanda la rose, se tournant vers son amie.

« Pour Naruto. Il ne vivait que pour toi. Il t'aimait, et tu ne lui as pas rendu. Avec moi, il sera heureux. » dit Hinata à l'oreille de Sakura, peu de temps avant que celle-ci ne s'écroule.

« Sakura ! » cria Naruto en se mettant au chevet de la rose. « Hinata ! La mission c'était de neutraliser Sakura, pas de la tuer ! » cria Naruto avant d'empoigner la gorge de la Hyûga de sa main ensanglantée par le sang de son meilleur ami.

« Na… ruto … tu m'étouffes… » se plaignit Hinata, manquant peu à peu de souffle.

« NARUTO ! » cria Kiba en se jetant sur le blond.

« Kiba. Arrêtes. » dit Shino en retenant le bras de son équipier.

« QUOI ? Mais t'es barge ou quoi ? IL VA LA TUER ! » dit Kiba.

« Elle a désobéi, et elle a tué celle que Naruto aimait. Alors c'est compréhensible. » dit Shino.

Peu de temps après. Hinata Hyûga était décédée en mission. Tuée pour désobéissance au capitaine de son équipe et refus d'obéir aux ordres en les bafouant, ainsi que le code des ninjas. Naruto prit le corps de Sakura, quand il entendit un bruit émanant de la rose.

« SAKURA ? » s'étonna Naruto. « ELLE EST VIVANTE ! » dit Naruto.

« … » Shino et Kiba étaient surpris, car tous deux pensaient qu'Hinata l'avait tuée.

Les trois se dépêchèrent de retourner à Konoha. Shino portait le corps d'Hinata, tandis que Kiba portait celui de Sasuke. Naruto, en voyant Sakura en vie, pensa qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Il avait tué celle qui était amoureuse de lui.

Une fois rentrés à Konoha, et Sakura transportée à l'hôpital, Naruto s'arrêta devant la stèle des morts. Les noms de Sasuke et d'Hinata y avaient été rajoutés. Naruto resta toute la nuit devant la stèle, quand une voix le tira de ses pensées.

« Je me doutais bien que tu serais là Naruto. » dit la voix.

Naruto se retourna pour voir Ino. La blonde était restée au chevet de Sakura toute la journée. Maintenant, elle se sentait dans le devoir de réconforter le blond. Elle essaya de le tirer vers un autre lieu, et le l'amena jusqu'à chez lui. Elle le poussa dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

« Douches-toi. Ca te fera du bien. » dit la blonde après avoir fermé la porte.

Naruto sortit de la douche après une heure de temps. En sortant de la douche, il remarqua qu'Ino lui avait fait à manger, et qu'elle avait fait le ménage. Elle nettoyait la gazinière quand les bras de Naruto l'entourèrent.

« Ino, je crois que je tombe amoureux. » dit-il en sentant l'odeur de la belle blonde.

« Je crois Naruto que je le suis depuis un petit moment. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au blond, lequel s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi cinq minutes, puis en se détachant, Naruto lui fit un grand et magnifique sourire.

« Je crois que même si c'était une très mauvaise journée, il y a du positif. » dit Ino avec un sourire triste.

Depuis ce jour, Sasuke Uchiha et Hinata Hyûga reposent en paix, leurs noms gravés sur la stèle des morts, et Naruto Uzumaki et Ino Yamanaka sont ensemble. Pour Naruto, la pluie présente ce même jour de chaque année se transforme en soleil quand il voit la douce et belle Yamanaka devant lui.


End file.
